Mighty Morphin Power Rangers vs Battletoads
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers vs Battletoads''' is a What-If Death Battle by Simbiothero. MMPR vs BT3.jpg|Simbiothero V3 MMPR vs BT 2.jpg|Simbiothero (V2) MMPR vs BT.jpg|Simbiothero Description '''Power Rangers vs Battletoads! '''the fight between two teams who are fighting against evil. Interlude '''Boomstick: Although combat evil can only it is better teamwork and these two groups demonstrate them. Wiz: MIghty Morphin Power Rangers, the defenders of the Earth. Boomstick: and the Battletoads, the Warriors amphibians, he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win, a Death Battle. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Wiz: Does 10,000 years, the evil witch, rita repulsa, she was waxed, until one day two astronauts released it to her and to his summon, these established his castle on the moon to try to conquer the Earth. (Cue Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Theme Tune Remix) Boomstick: But a head giant in a tube that actually is a hechizero trapped by Rita in a hole in the time together of name, zordon, next to his assistant robotic, alpha 5, recruit to "a team of teenagers with attitude" to convert is in which is face to rita and to their monsters, The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Wiz: These are only five initially but later were them a sixth ranger. Jason/Red Ranger Wiz: The first of the rangers is Jason the red ranger. Zack/Black Ranger Wiz: The second of the rangers is Zack, the Black ranger. Billy/Blue Ranger Wiz: The third of the rangers is billy the Blue ranger. (Cue Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie theme) (0:45) Trini/Yellow Ranger Wiz: The fourth of the rangers is Trini the Yellow ranger. Kimberly/Pink Ranger Wiz: The fifth of the rangers is kimberly the Pink ranger. Tommy/Green Ranger Wiz: The sixth of the rangers- Boomstick: and the best of the six, admittedly, is true. Wiz: Is tommy the Green ranger Tommy: Dragonzord! Zack: Mastodon! Kimberly: Pterodactyl! Billy: Triceratops! Trini: Saber-Toothed Tiger! Jason: Tyrannosaurus! Jason: We're ready to morph into Action! Tommy: Six, Working to together to fight evil! Zack: ...And stop Rita! Billy: ...And all her menacing monsters! Trini: ...From destroying our Planet Earth! Kimberly: ...And ruling the Universe with evil! Jason: Look out Rita we're not backing down, we're the...! All: Power Rangers! Battletoads Zitz Rash Pimple Death Battle Result Who would you be rooting for? Power Rangers Battletoads Who do you want to win? Go Go Power Rangers Battletoads What is your favorite Power Ranger? Jason/Red Ranger Billy/Blue Ranger Zack/Black Ranger Trini/Yellow Ranger Kimberly/Pink Ranger Tommy/Green Ranger What is your favorite Battletoad? Zitz Rash Pimple Trivia * This fight is to commemorate future Power Rangers movie. * It is the first appearance of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the second will be in Gipsy Danger vs Megazord, but as the pilots of the Megazord. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Simbiothero Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Season 1 Simbiothero Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Sidekick vs Heroes Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years